Going to be a lonely Christmas
by hetalialoverLZ
Summary: Barbra is out for Christmas but must spend it alone. As she heads to her father's her life starts to get a little complicated. She must now deal with a lonely Christmas and a man that is trying to kill her. Can a certain person help her through her first Christmas alone and keep her safe or will she be killed on the happiest holiday of the year.


**Hello everyone! Just a little heads up I'm not always good at keeping people in character but I'll try my best ok? Also this is my first try at writing a Bruce X Barbra fanfic so go easy on me with reviews please. Oh one more thing English is my second language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Well that's all! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter one: out for Christmas break 

"Alright! Christmas break is finally here!" I yelled as I walked through the college doors. I walked down the stairs and turned around to wait for my three friends. "Woo Hoo!" my friends Tina and Ayame cheered as they ran through the doors. Behind them I saw my friend Aries laughing at their childish antics. I laughed too and quickly called them over.

Tina has long black hair that stops just above her waist and brown eyes. Tina's father was a mafia leader that my dad arrested when she was young but her mother made sure that she raised Tina right. Ayame has short dark brown hair that stops just past her shoulders and light blue eyes. Ayame's father owns a dojo to teach karate and a gym just for people to workout at. Her mother died when she was six and she doesn't get along with her father at all. Aries has long chestnut colored hair that stops three inches above her waist and dark green eyes. Aries's father owns this really fancy restaurant and her mother owns a nice flower shop.

"So what do you guys have planned?" I asked as we started walking away from the college. "I plan to spend most of it with my mother but you know how Logan likes to sweet talk me into spending time with him." Tina answered with a happy sigh. We giggled at how easily her sweet and loving boyfriend can change her mind. "Well I plan to spend all of my time with Vince." Ayame answered with a happy giggle. "Yeah and I bet Vince ha a special night planned for Christmas too." I teased, Ayame blushed and began to stutter which caused us to bust into a fit of laughter. "Well I plan to spend half of my break with my parents and the other half with Zackary." Aries answered once she stopped laughing. Tina and Ayame were nodding in approval behind me, "That sounds like a good plan." I said.

"What about you Barbra? What do you have planned?" they asked in unison. My smile fell and I stopped walking. I looked down sadly, my friends stopped and looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?" Tina asked, I glanced up at her quickly then sighed. "My dad is going out of town tomorrow. He won't be here for Christmas." I answered sadly. "So that means you'll be spending Christmas alone this year." Ayame said as she gave me a sympathetic look. Aries came up to me and gave me a big hug," I'm so sorry." She said in my ear. I hugged her back," its ok Aries. I can still have a great Christmas alone." I told her with a small reassuring smile.

Aries gave me a sad nod of understanding and slowly let go of me. "I don't know how you'll do it but … I wish you luck." Tina said with a smile as she gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Who needs fathers?! I mean look at me and Tina! I hate my father and hers is in jail but look how we turned out!" Ayame said loudly with a big smile. "You know what you're right. I mean let's face it my father was never around much anyway." I said with a huge smile. "Come on lets go." I said as I turned around to keep walking. After a while we had to go our separate ways. "Hope you guys have a great Christmas. Bye." I said happily," you too. Bye." They said in unison.

As I was walking my dad's place I heard a loud scream come from the ally way up ahead. I ran to the ally way and turned to see a man standing over the corpses of a young child and young women. I gasped which caused the man to turn towards me. 'Uh Oh' I thought as I noticed the knife in his hand, he took slow even strides towards me. He flipped the knife open before he started running at me. I dodged his first strike and punched him in the face. He staggered, 'now is my chance to distance myself from him' I thought but just then he steadied himself.

He attacked me again trying to slice my throat. I moved just enough to avoid death but not enough to avoid the knife altogether. The knife stabbed my shoulder but before I could register what happened I grabbed the man's arm. Then I kicked him just below his ribs which caused him to let go of the knife. I didn't give him the chance to recover before I punched him in the nose and then kick him into the brick wall. 'Damn' I thought as I finally felt the pain from my injury. I yanked the knife out of my shoulder and threw it into the street.

I held my shoulder and looked at the man. He seemed to be unconscious but I wasn't going to take any chances. I slowly backed away from the man before I ran out of the ally way. I ran as fast as I could to my dad's place and as I reached it I fished out my keys just in case. I ran up the steps and checked to see if the door was locked. 'Great dads not home yet' I thought as I went to unlock the door. I opened the door and rushed inside.

I closed the door and then headed up to my old room. After entering I started looking through my closet for a new shirt. I grabbed one and threw it onto my old bed before I started looking around for my first aid kit. When I found it I slammed it onto my bed and opened it up. I grabbed the bandages and disinfectant before closing the kit. Then I walked to the bathroom with all of the stuff and closed the door. I put the bandages and disinfectant on the sink before hanging my new shirt up.

I took off my bloody shirt and let it drop to the floor. Then a grabbed a cloth and put some disinfectant on it. I dabbed my wound with the disinfectant and then washed the blood off of the cloth. After that I took the bandage and tried my best to rap my shoulder. 'I guess that will just have to do for now' I thought looking at the how I did and put what remained of the bandage roll back on the sink. I then grabbed my new shirt and put it on. When I was done I picked up my bloody shirt and threw it in the trash and stepped out of the bathroom.

I headed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. 'Might as wall call dad and let him know I'm here' I thought as I dialed a number. I leaned against the wall and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hello? Commissioner Gordon here." My father answered.

"Hello dad." I said.

"Oh it's you Barbra. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing really I just called to let you know I made it that's all." I answered

"Ok. I'm coming home fight now." He said.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get here." I said.

"Ok then. Good Bye sweetheart." He said

"Bye dad." I said before I ended the call.

**Sorry if it was to short but I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Please tell me what you think because I love to hear your comments. Let me know if you like it or not.**


End file.
